1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary bathtub for invalids and, more particularly, to an auxiliary bathtub having a bottom surface approximately flush with the top edges of the conventional bathtub and a side wall which may be lowered to facilitate entry and exit from the bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bathing of handicapped, elderly, and convalescing people has always been somewhat of a problem. Although specialized bathing devices are well known and in common use for bathing such invalids, they are expensive and bulky, and therefore, generally not suitable for use in the home.
Conventional bathtubs may be used by invalids only with great difficulty since these individuals are usually not strong enough to gently lower themselves to the bottom of the tub and to subsequently raise themselves out of the tub at the conclusion of the bath. Therefore, invalids are able to bathe in the home only with the assistance of someone else having sufficient strength to lower them to the bottom of the bathtub.
Although commerical lifting devices have been developed for lowering and raising invalids into and out of a conventional bathtub, these devices are expensive, heavy, and too bulky to store easily.